


A perfect Christmas

by Fleppy85



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleppy85/pseuds/Fleppy85
Summary: Just when Sofia thought she had all the Christmas presents she learnt she needed one more. For a very special person.
Relationships: Sofia Curtis/Sara Sidle
Kudos: 1





	A perfect Christmas

Thousands of people pushed and pulled their way through other people, trying to get into and out of shops, get one of the few seats next to a bar. Coffee, tea and hot chocolate was sold like ice cream at the beach on a hot summer day. Doubtless everybody was busy, needed to be somewhere else, was already ten minutes late. Nevertheless Sofia stopped and took a deep breath. Before she could concentrate on the moment, on herself, she was pushed away, cursed at and had to fight to keep her balance.   
“Merry Christmas to you too.” She mumbled and pressed herself in a little gap between the open door of a shop and a garbage bin. Not the best place but at least she could stand here and nobody pushed her or cursed. Sometimes you had to work with what you had. All she wanted was a minute or two, thinking her plans for tonight over. Was it smart continuing shopping when she was squeezed like a lemon before she entered a shop? Since she left her car, that was now on the last row of the overfilled car park, she had been constantly pushed, pulled and cursed at. And how far did she come? Into the shopping mall but not into an actual shop. An with every step closer to the potential presents it got worse. So why should she continue? Wasn’t it smarter to leave?   
A look at all the people her she had no chance to leave. She was on the side of the coming people, everybody walked in one direction. When she wanted to leave she had to get to the other side of the hall, a walk of at least ten yards through a human river, that was ready to swallow her, pull her under if she tried anything else than flooding with the current. And when she left now she had to come back another day. Another day meant Christmas Eve, the worst shopping day of the whole day. She was better off doing her shopping now. Damn it, she should have done it three weeks ago but she had told herself, she was too busy. Next year she would make some time for Christmas shopping in November. Not that she hadn’t promised herself the same last year. And the year before.   
Okay, so she had to deal with this situation, with these people. Fine. She was a cop, she could handle worse situations. All she needed was a plan, a strategy to get what she wanted. First she needed perfumery. Her mother wanted a new bottle of her perfume. The perfumery was in the upper level. Her father wanted a DVD box about the civil wars. Her best chances to get this was in the huge electronic shop, this level, at the end of the building. Maybe a few little things for the people at work and a present for Lieutenant Baxter, she pulled his name for the Christmas party tomorrow. She had no idea what to get him. So he had to settle with something she found in one of the two shops.   
When she walked past the first elevators she noticed they were so stuffed with people, they reminded her of a Thanksgiving turkey. So they were no option to get up to the upper level. That left the escalators or the stairs, she had no access to. Maybe when she used her badge she could get the access and walk upstairs. No, not a good idea. Brass wouldn’t like that if he found out she used her badge for Christmas shopping. Also it was very tempting. So first the DVD box and then the escalators.   
One last breath, she prepared herself for annoyed sighs and cursing when she entered the current of Christmas shopper. An elbow in her side, a shoe kicking her in the heels, she was in and let them push her down to the electronic shop. Not looking to the left or right, ignoring all the shops that could have been interesting for her, afraid to see how many people were in there, knowing in the two shops she was attempting to visit didn’t look different. No time for this, time to focus. Find the DVD box, get it, pay it, up to the second shop. No stops, no detour, no short peek at other things. She had a plan, she had a strategy, all she had to do was sticking to it, working it like she had worked it out in her head and she was out of these crazy place within the next…all right, half an hour wasn’t realistic, so one hour.   
Fighting against a family with at least a dozen children, who all tried to get to Santa Claus to their right, Sofia made it into the electronic shop. Elbowing her way to the sign that told her the DVDs were on the upper level, she cursed. Pushing a man twice her size out of her way, she was happy when she was on the escalator. Four levels. She managed to stay on the right side, what gave her the best position to get on the next escalator. There it happened: Caught in between a couple that was too busy exchanging sloppy kisses and tickling the tonsils of the other and an old woman, who seemed to move with tiny steps and in slow motion. Some teenager gave her a push, she drifted away and found herself in the current away from the escalator. Not willing to let go of her plan and her destination, she fought her way back, thought for a moment to move her badge and make people back up before she realized, nobody would care.   
Maybe she needed to change her thoughts. This wasn’t Christmas, this was war! She was a cop caught between thousands of protestors. Using her elbows and her body she got herself back to the escalator, feeling only slightly sorry for all the toes she stepped on and the one or two bruises she might have caused. Collateral damage. Staying in her line she arrived at the last level and focused on the huge sign that told her where she could find the DVDs.   
For a moment she had a nightmare in her head. She arrived at her destination, saw what she was looking for and somebody grabbed the last box. In that case, she was sure, she was entitled to use her badge and get it. To her relief there were four boxes left, she got one, used the time waiting for a check-out for a little search for pickpockets. There had to be many of them, this was their personal heaven. Paying her item, securing it in front of her, she found out there was no exit here. She had to get down again and then use another escalator to get up again. This couldn’t be real.   
And she had forgotten Baxter. Bad for him, looked like he would get something from the perfumery. Or from the little 24/7 around the corner.   
A look on her watch told her was had lost time. Half an hour and she wasn’t even close to the second shop. It was on the wrong side of the shopping center. First she had to get through the whole building, then on the other side. Was it easier to walk in a circle or fight her way through? The circle was at least two hundred yards longer, she had to get through the other side. Somehow.   
Prepared to fight, getting her elbows in position, she moaned. No. That couldn’t be true. There was another Santa with his elves. Between her and the perfumery. Dozen of children, parents, grandparents and people who had nothing else to do. And she was pushed towards Santa instead of the shop. Little hands on her back told her, there were children behind her, who wanted to get to Santa and tell him all their wishes. Sofia had one too: get the last present and get out of here ASAP!   
She managed to get out of the queue the last second. How embarrassing would it be ending up on Santa’s lap? If somebody from the department…a sudden push got her in the wrong direction and before she realized it, she was in front of Santa.   
“Ho, ho, ho, who are you? You must be an angel.” The man – Sofia guessed it was a student – seemed to be more than happy to have somebody else than little children in front of him. Taking his chance, he pulled Sofia on his lap.   
“Have you been a good girl?”  
“You better let go of me or I become a naughty girl.”  
“Didn’t your mom tell you to be nice to Santa or you won’t get any presents?”  
“My mom won’t get a present if you don’t let go so I can buy it and your mom will find her son in hospital. Your choice.”  
“Elf, I think this naughty girl deserves no candy. You better tell Santa you’re sorry or you won’t have nice Christmas.”  
“Fu…nny.” There were children around, she couldn’t tell Santa he should fuck himself. She got up, checked if her cell phone was still in her pocket because you couldn’t trust Santa, so far she had arrested half a dozen of them this year for various delicts.   
For a reason she couldn’t explain herself, she looked at one of the elves and stopped. Were her eyes playing her a joke? Did she really know the elf? She had to be wrong because if she wasn’t, the elf was nobody else than Sara Sidle. And Sara Sidle hated Christmas. It was impossible that her colleague was here, playing elf.   
But it was Sara. Even the fast turned away head of the elf didn’t change that Sofia was sure, she was right. This was…she stumbled and ended on a man, who caught her because he was there. Unfortunately he wasn’t happy to be her hero and breaking her fall, no matter how often she told him she was sorry. So she checked her present and went on. Into the perfumery. Wandering around she couldn’t find the perfume her mother wanted. It couldn’t be sold, could it? After ten minutes she got a clerk, who told her if there wasn’t a bottle on the shelves the perfume was sold out. And there weren’t any in the back as they cleared their store-room this noon.   
Now what? Buying the perfume online? Was it possible to have it delivered until tomorrow? No. Another perfumery? That meant she had to go to another shopping mall, find another parking space and work her way to the shop again. At least two more hours. But did she have a choice? She didn’t dare to think what would happen if she went to her parents place tomorrow morning without a present for her mother. That would ruin her Christmas and her holidays.   
As fast as possible Sofia made her way back to her car. She checked on her cell phone if there were any shops that delivered the perfume over night. There was none. Every shop needed more than twelve hours. Ebay. The online auction page got her two hits of the perfume in Vegas. One auction ended tomorrow afternoon, the other one was a fixed price. Double the price in the shop. Again, did she have a choice? No. She could buy this one, pick it up after work, wrap it up and make her mother happy. Or she could try her luck somewhere else, somebody else bought it and she ended up with nothing. There was no choice. She pressed the buy button and cursed.   
Merry Christmas? Expensive Christmas! And now out of here, back home, changing and to work. This was worse than a double homicide. 

Four hours later she was at a crime scene and when she saw Sara coming out of her car, she remembered the moment at the shopping mall again. Sara Sidle as an elf. And herself on the lap of Santa Claus. So this wasn’t a topic for work. She didn’t want her colleagues to know that she had sat on Santa’s lap like a little girl. They would make fun of her for weeks.   
Talking to witnesses, neighbors and chasing away reporters she was busy for next hours and it was almost the end of shift when she came to the CSI lab. Informing Grissom, who was primary on the case, she went to see Sara in the layout room.   
“Got a second?”  
“What’s up?” The brunette shifted her focus from the evidence to the detective.   
“Look, I know it was you, who I saw yesterday night. I assume you don’t want anybody to know, otherwise you had said hello. That’s fine with me, I don’t need the department to know I sat on Santa’s lap so here’s the deal: we both won’t mention this to anybody. Deal?”  
“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”  
Sara’s eyes told Sofia the brunette knew exactly what she was talking about.   
“You do but you’re right. There’s nothing to talk about because there was nothing.”  
“Aren’t you working anymore?”  
“I am.” She repeated what she told Grissom. “What did you find out?”  
“I lifted several prints, Mandy runs them. Should be the same person. The knife is a common kitchen knife, we try to narrow it down a lit. The attacker should be between six two and six four, left handed and according to the force that was use a male. Or a very strong female. You never know these days. Everybody seems to work out like crazy to become the second Arnold Schwarzenegger.”  
Sofia nodded. Especially after there had been a body builder contest last week and half of the people there looked like they lived on pills. Muscles could be nice, could be attractive but there was a point when it was too much and they looked no more longer attractive. A person, no matter if woman or man, that looked like a blown up He-Man wasn’t beautiful. That was sick.   
“I try to work with that. Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome.”

Waving and smiling Sofia realized how she started to relax. Done. Gone. Over. Her parent’s car was around the corner, they were gone. And with them their presents. Sofia went straight to the man, who sold her the perfume on the internet, wrapped it and speeded to her parent’s place. Exchanging presents, reassuring them she’d be fine, wishing each other nice holidays and pushing her parents into their car so they leave, it was a good feeling that she made it all. On time.   
Now she deserved a nice treat. Breakfast. Pancakes deluxe with fresh coffee. Her special Christmas treatment and presents for herself. There was a little diner, not too far away from her place, she had in mind. Throwing a CD with Christmas songs she sang about dreaming for a white Christmas. That won’t happen here and today but one day she would go away and experience a white Christmas. Maybe next year. Like her parents did this year.   
The parking lot was only half full, most people were at home or shopping. The run for the last presents was on, only a few more hours and the shops closed. Who was without a presents had to hurry. Looking at the little box on her passenger’s seat Sofia was satisfied with herself. The present for Baxter was bought, wrapped and ready to handle over tomorrow night. She did a damn good job this year!  
Getting her favorite table she decided this had to be a good day. The fresh and hot coffee was another sign of a good Christmas Eve day.   
“What do you want to eat, Hon?” The waitress asked with a smile. She knew Sofia as a regular customer.   
“For my chocolate tooth a banana chocolate pancake and for the Christmas spirit an apple cinnamon pancake, please.”  
“Sweet Christmas.”  
“Yes. The best part of Christmas are the presents and sweets. Today I’m allowed to eat everything I usually shouldn’t eat. Five thousand calories make a very merry Christmas.”  
“You can have ten thousand calories and nobody would notice them, Hon.”   
“Thanks.” Sofia closed her eyes when the waitress was gone. Maybe she should order the same two pancakes for tomorrow morning. Her fridge was empty, she didn’t feel like shopping and had to get some food because the delivery services were closed tomorrow. Why not two more pancakes, some salad and a steak from the bar next door and whatever else she felt like this afternoon.   
Plus the cookie jar. Like every year her mother had baked cookies and prepared a jar for Sofia. They would be her company tonight. Only the cookies, some old movies and a bottle of wine.   
“How did you know I’d go here?”  
“Huh?” Sofia’s eyes popped open. There was Sara. “What do you mean how did I know? I didn’t. Are you following me?”  
“No!”  
“Sit down, Sara, I get you your coffee.” The waitress pushed Sara softly on the bench on the other side of Sofia’s table. “Got a law enforcement table today, that’s special. Want some pancakes?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“Okay. Enjoy your coffee, Sofia.”  
“Thanks.” Sara was a regular too? Why hadn’t she seen the brunette before? This was the first time or did Sara hide the other times? It was possible, they were talking about Sara.   
“How often are you here?”  
“Once a week or so. You?”   
“Same.” At least Sara didn’t seem to be mad that they met. “Strange we haven’t met earlier.”  
“Yeah. I thought you’re with your parents.”  
“They left for their Christmas holidays this morning. What about? Are you working or celebrating?”  
“Betwixt and between. I’ve the night off.”  
Sofia knew Sara had no family in Las Vegas and with one night off there was no way she would go anywhere to see her parents. Parents, she never mentioned.   
“Any plans, if I’m allowed to ask.”  
“You are. No plans.”   
Sara wasn’t very talkative but she answered and the tone of her voice stayed friendly and not pissed. In Sofia’s eyes that was a lot for the brunette and showed the blonde, she could go on talking to her colleague.   
“What about you? Do you have any plans?”  
“No.” The waitress came back with Sofia’s pancakes and an omelet for Sara. Apparently she knew what the investigator wanted without asking her first.   
“Enjoy your breakfast, Ladies.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Thank you, Eileen. Do you think I can take two pancakes home?”  
“Got nothing at home and need breakfast for tomorrow, Detective? I prepare two for you. What about, Miss Evidence? Need some breakfast too?”  
“No, I went shopping, thanks.”  
“All right, two pancakes to go for the police.”  
For a minute or two they ate in silence, each hanging by their own thoughts, enjoying the good food after a long night.   
It was Sara who broke the silence. “This offer might sound strange but what do you think of having dinner together? Like tonight?”  
Sofia almost swallowed the last bite of her first pancake. Did Sara really ask her if they could dinner together? Did the brunette want to spend some time with her?   
“Are you serious?”  
“No…no, you’re right. Sorry. That was something stupid to say.” There was disappointment in Sara’s eyes, only for a second but Sofia saw it.   
“No! I didn’t mean it this way. I was…I am surprised that you make this offer. We never met out of work, not planed. And when we bumped into each other, we had a coffee that was all. I do want to have dinner with you. Please, don’t take the offer back.”  
“Okay…you said your fridge is empty and I think places will be closed or the few that aren’t will be crowded and we won’t get a table…wanna come over? I don’t have meat at home, so if you want meat you need to bring your own. I’ve salad and a potato dish.”  
“Sounds…good.” Sounded unreal. Sounded like she had a vision. Absolutely crazy.   
“Really?”  
“Yes.” Sofia smiled. “I will get myself a steak. Shall I bring my own pan?”  
“I might not want your steak next to my tofu but I don’t mind it in one of my pans. There’s nothing left of it after washing the dishes. I’m not that strange.”  
“There are a few vegetarians who don’t like it when meat is made in their pans.”  
“Maybe. Not me. What time do you want to get over?”  
“Sevenish?”  
“Okay. I see you then.” The brunette wanted to get up.  
“Wait!” Sofia stopped her.   
“What? Changed your mind?”  
“No. But I also can’t read minds that’s why you need to tell me where you live. Otherwise I’ve to ring every doorbell in Vegas and that would take a lot of time.”  
Sara laughed quietly. “Sorry.” She wrote her address down. “See you later, Detective.”  
“Have some nice dreams, Investigator.”   
Following Sara with her eyes Sofia couldn’t stop a happy sigh. She would spend her Christmas Eve with Sara. That was plain crazy, sounded impossible. Nevertheless it was true. The brunette had invited her. So crazy. Gosh, she had to buy a steak for her dinner with Sara. Her Christmas dinner. There wouldn’t be a lonely evening at home, she was invited. And when she honest to herself, she couldn’t think of anybody else she wanted to be with her than Sara. It wasn’t like she had a crush on her…all right, okay, maybe she had. A tiny one. Only perhaps. There hadn’t been any reasons for this, no reasons to think Sara liked her at all. Until now. That was…she had to get a Christmas present for Sara! 

Same day, new problem. Or an old problem dressed up in new clothes. Instead of sleep she had to go back to the shopping mall and find a present for Sara. Right now she wasn’t sure what scared her more: all the people that were willing to kill for the last presents, the knowledge that she had no idea what Sara wanted for Christmas or ending up with empty hands. Or all three together?   
Violating only a few traffic rules she fought for a parking place at the nearest shopping center. Good, she was here. Next step: get a present. No, first: come up with a plan what is the best present. Something…scientific? Sara was all about science and…no, that was work. People weren’t supposed to get work related presents on Christmas Day. What else did Sara like? She liked…she liked…damn it, Sofia had no clue what Sara liked.   
Calling Greg was one option. He knew Sara, they were friends, if anybody had a clue what the brunette liked, what she wished for for Christmas, it was him. The only problem was how to explain him why she needed to know. She didn’t want him to know about her Christmas evening with Sara. What if Greg invited himself? No way she’d endanger her night…uhm evening alone with Sara!   
So, idea please. A damn good idea, please.   
There was no point in window shopping, was there? Beside the fact that it was impossible to window shop today. Like yesterday, Sofia would be pushed through the shopping mall, had to use all her strength to get to the right shop so she better made damn sure she knew what she wanted and where to get it.   
Sara liked…her work. Science. More work. She was interested in…her work. Science. More work. Great, this got her to nowhere and the idiot behind her, honking the horn because he thought she wanted to drive away, got on her nerves. She needed a damn present. No, not a damn present, the perfect present. A good bottle of wine? Wasn’t that a little obvious? Didn’t it scream: I have no idea what you want and I was so desperate, I bought this wine because I had no other idea.   
Music. What kind of music did Sara like? Again, no idea. Same for movies. How could she know a person for such a long time without knowing her at all? Having no clue about the private life of the other? Probably that was exactly what Sara wanted, under different circumstances Sofia understood her. In this situation it was a huge problem that could end in a disaster.   
Sitting here, clueless didn’t help her. Flowers? No, that was…wrong. Everything she came up with was wrong, seemed to be wrong. Window shopping was her only chance. Time to join the million of people who were like her desperate for the last presents. 

The alarm clock rang and rang and rang and Sofia didn’t hear it. Not because she was lost in her dreams, no she was already in her bathroom, getting ready for her dinner with Sara. How much make up was too much? Only the basics like she did at work? A little bit more for Christmas? No make up at all? And what about the hair? Open? A ponytail? Straight? A few curls? Fluffy? Updo? So many possibilities, so many possible mistakes.   
Why the hell did she act like a school girl? Sara invited her to dinner, not to a date. The thing could be over in one hour and if things got even worse they could end up fighting. Not so long ago they ended up in fights all the time. Or bitching around.   
She decided she wanted her hair open, only a little bit of make up and faced the next problem. Clothes. Something sexy? Something formal? Sporty? Gosh, she was such a teenager. Dinner. With a colleague. Jeans, it was fresh outside so she needed a jersey. Last week she bought a dark green one, that was a little bit Christmassy. And was a great contrast to her deep blue eyes.   
When the alarm clock of her cell phone rang she stopped breathing for a moment. Time to leave. She wasn’t ready, she had to…didn’t matter, she had to leave. She put on her shoes without thinking which pair was the best, grabbed her keys and stormed out of her condo. Her car was parked in front of the building, she cursed when the cold air hit her and closed the door.   
“Oh shit!” She hit the steering wheel, left the car and ran up the stairs. “Shit” Shit” Shit!” After spending two hours in the shopping center looking for the perfect Christmas present, she got something, wrapped it and now she forgot it in her kitchen. Precious. She was such a heroine. Anti – heroine.   
Great, now she was two minutes late. She had to drive faster to get these minutes back. Stopping in front of the red traffic light because she saw a squad car around the corner she thought about using her colleagues to get her to Sara’s place faster. A stupid idea. Like speeding. They would stop her, she had to explain why she was in a hurry and even if she didn’t get a speeding ticket, it cost more time than driving the way she was supposed to.   
One last look into the mirror. She looked…exhausted. Breathe. Sofia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was no point in going to Sara when she looked like this. She had to look relaxed. Like this was something she did all the time. What a stupid lie. Nobody went every day to Sara Sidle for dinner. Leave alone Christmas dinner. Who was she trying to fool? Herself?   
Step by step she made her way to Sara’s door. One last deep breath. What if Sara changed her mind? If she won’t open the door? Send Sofia away? Or asked her if she really believed they would have dinner together. Telling herself off for these thoughts she rang the doorbell. She was really worse than a school girl. Sara offered her to come over, she would let her in, they would have dinner, talk and then Sofia drove home, glad that she had such a nice evening. Point. Story ends.   
“Hi.”  
“Hi.” Wow. Did her jaw drop? Sofia was afraid it did and her eyes had the size of a basketball. This woman looked…stunning! Realistic she looked like every day at work. No extra make up, no special hair, no special clothes. Sofia bet Sara didn’t waste a second thinking about their dinner, wondering what to wear. It was her who made a fool out of herself.   
“Come in.” Sara stepped aside and let Sofia in. The warm air in the condo made Sofia loose her coat at the door. And her shoes. This felt like…home. She had never been here but somehow it felt like she came home. Like she could pop on the couch with a bottle of beer and…she forgot the wine.   
“I’m such an idiot!”  
“Why’s that?” Sara studied Sofia interested.   
“I forgot the wine. I got you some wine.”  
“There’s wine, we’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”  
We? Sofia couldn’t drink, she had to drive. From the right side came the smell of food, to the left were two closed doors. Straight ahead was an open door.   
“When you need the bathroom, it’s the first door left hand side. The living room is straight ahead, you can go there or do you want to prepare your steak first?”  
“My…oh no!” Sofia slapped with her open hand in front of her head. She was an idiot! The steak was in her fridge, with a yogurt and her two pancakes.   
“I guess you forgot the steak too.”  
“Yes…I can drive back home and get it. And the wine” And if you won’t open the door anymore because you think I’m too stupid to deserve an evening with you, you’re so right.   
“Only if you need a steak. There’s more than enough salad and potatoes for both of us. And Christmas pudding.”  
“A day without meat will be good for me.” No steak was worth leaving Sara, missing half an hour of this evening.   
“Okay. Make yourself at home in the living room, I check on the food.”   
“Thanks.” She was in Sara’s condo. Wow! Wow! Wow! Her brain was at home with the steak and the wine, nevertheless the brunette didn’t kick her out, offered her to share her food. There was enough for both of them…enough food. For a moment a horrible thought appeared in front of Sofia’s eyes. What if she went into the living room and somebody else was there? What if she wasn’t the only visitor Sara had tonight? When this was a kind of party and she wasn’t the only guest? That might not sound like Sara but inviting her over also didn’t sound like Sara and she did it anyway. Maybe…no! She said, there was enough food for both of them. Both. Two. Not more people. Only the two of them.   
A look in the living room showed her, she was the only one here. She and…a Christmas tree. What a tree! Over two yards, decorated with dozens of lights, little Santas, little presents, ribbons and angels. Candles were all over the room, made a cozy light. Various boxes under the tree, Christmas songs came out of the stereo and more decoration. This looked like a room in a Christmas advertisement and not like she expected Sara’s living room to look.   
And there was an open fireplace. How the hell did Sara get a condo with an open fireplace? That was impossible! That was…wow!   
“You like the open fireplace?”  
“Are you kidding me? It’s great. How did you find a condo with an open fireplace? In the city. That’s impossible.”  
“I like challenges and things that are apparently impossible. Do you want your dinner in front of the fire?”  
“Yes.” It was wrong, they were supposed to eat at the lovely prepared table but the fire…and the thick carpet in front of it. She had to take the chance. Nobody ever offered her a dinner in front of an open fireplace and probably she would never have this change again, so she had to take it.   
“Okay.” The smile Sara sent her looked like she was used to the fact that people loved her open fireplace. That Sofia wasn’t the first one who adored the place and wanted to sit there. It made her feel less than a total fool. Only an ordinary fool. That was better, wasn’t it?  
“Can I help you with something?”  
“Why don’t you open the wine? Left hand side. I got it out the fridge fifteen minutes ago, it should have the perfect temperature now. You find the wine glasses next to the bottle.”  
“All right.” Wine? She had her car parked in front of the building, she couldn’t drink wine. If one of her colleagues caught her DUI she was in trouble. But not taking the offer? No way. There were taxis and she rather took a taxi than not having a glass of wine with Sara. In front of the open fireplace.  
The corkscrew was next to the bottle. Sofia opened it, poured to glasses and placed them next to the fire, the bottle within reach. If she took a taxi she could also drink two or three glasses. Why did she forget her wine?   
“I hope you’re fine with your dinner.” Sara put two plates with potatoes on the floor. “I get the salad. Thanks for pouring the wine.”  
“You’re more than welcome.” All right, if there was anything that amazed Sofia more than the open fireplace it was the owner of it. Sara was…she wasn’t like the Sara Sofia knew from work. This woman was so friendly, so…she had no words. But she knew, if she only maybe had a tiny little crush on the brunette, now she had knew she had one. And not a tiny little one. It grew every second and there was no end at sight. What a woman. What a dream coming true of a Christmas dinner. Date.   
“Hungry?”  
“Yes.” And fascinated. By a new side of Sara. Or a side she hadn’t known of.   
They sat down, plates on their knees. Sara’s potato dish were potatoes with onions, mushrooms, cheese, pees, carrots and a white sauce. Unusual and very good.   
“Did your parents arrive safely at their destination?”  
“Yes. They’re happy, have a lot of snow and mom threatened a man to arrest him in case he steals her parking lot.”  
Sara laughed. “She’s having a good time.”  
“Yes.”  
“Why didn’t you take some time off and join them?”  
“Am I not too old to have holidays with my parents?”  
“I guess there’s a time as a teenager when you don’t want to go on holidays with your parents and later, when you’re older and wiser, you realize it can be fun.”  
“No. Unfortunately the criminals of Las Vegas are very busy over the holidays. Too many nice presents are in low secured houses, so much money practically lying on the streets. We will be very busy and I’m happy we have the night off. “  
“New lab policy, everybody is entitled to a day off on Christmas, no matter if you want it or not.”  
“So it wasn’t your decision?”  
“No.”  
“You know, your condo is…not like I expected it. Not only the open fireplace but all the Christmas decoration. You never stroke me like somebody who likes Christmas. This condo looks like a Christmas paradise and…you were an elf!” She had to bring it up. They were alone now. Seeing Sara as an elf was so unreal, she had to know why the brunette did that.   
“Says who?”  
“I saw you! Yesterday.”  
“Maybe you sat too long on Santa’s lap.” Sara chuckled.   
“There! See! You only know because you were there.”  
“As a Christmas shopper.”  
“No! You were one of the elves. Don’t deny it. You are one of Santa’s little helper.”  
“Sofia, you have to be very brave now: there is no Santa! The man, on whose lap you sat on, isn’t Santa. It’s Eddie, he’s a student and not Santa Claus. Santa doesn’t exist. Sorry to ruin your Christmas but you’re old enough to know.”  
“Why Sara?”  
“Because you’re old enough to have kids on your own.”  
“What make you be an elf? I won’t stop.”  
“What makes you jump Santa?”  
“I didn’t jump Santa. Somebody pushed me. You were pushed around the whole time in this crazy shopping center.”  
“So it was a crazy coincidence?”  
“Yes.” Relieved Sara understood Sofia leant back, putting her empty plate aside. This was good.   
“So we have the same story.”  
“It was a coincidence that you became an elf?”  
“Yes. A crazy coincidence.”  
“How?”  
“Eddie asked me.”  
“You know him? Knew him before?”  
“I’m his tutor.”  
“You tutor a guy from university?”  
“Yes. He got this job and asked me to be his elf.”  
“There must be something more. Something special. You don’t say yes to a request like this when there isn’t a secret story.”  
“You don’t tell secret stories.”  
“Oh, come on!”   
“No.”  
“Damn it. All right, I won’t annoy you. I don’t wanna be kicked out before I had some pudding.”  
“I didn’t plan kicking you out at any time.” Sara took the plates, got up and left the room.  
No kicking out? Sofia could stay as long as she wanted? And no trouble for asking private questions? This evening was more than special. It was…perfect.   
“Pudding and a plate with cookies and sweets.”  
“A plate with cookies and sweets? Wow.”  
“Aren’t you supposed to have one like this?”  
“Yes. Sorry Sara…you…you surprise me the whole time.”  
“Do I? Who comes?” There was more than a little mock in Sara’s voice. The brunette enjoyed the statement of the blonde.   
“First you invited me to dinner –which you never did before. We never had dinner anywhere together, leave alone in your condo. Then you cook, you have cookies, your condo looks like an advertisement for Christmas and you…you’re just…wow.” She didn’t mean to say the last part, it slipped out.   
“I’m just wow? Well, thanks.”  
“Sorry, maybe that came out wrong…but…it’s what I think. You took my by surprise and I’ve to say, I really like it.”  
“Good. Like the food?”  
“Yes. I didn’t know you can cook.”  
“As a vegetarian it’s easier to cook your own food. There are not many choices in restaurants, a reason why I prefer eating here. Especially when it’s winter I can use the fire.”  
“It’s priceless. I could sit here the whole night.”  
“Do you have any other place to go?”  
“No.”  
“So there’s nothing that will stop you from spending the whole night here.”  
“It’s your condo…”  
“Didn’t you listen to what I said a minute ago?”  
Sara said, she wouldn’t kick Sofia out. Did she really meant it? Even if Sofia wanted to spend the night in front of the fire?   
“Careful, I might stay here, adoring your open fireplace. And drink your bottle of wine.”  
“There’s more than one, feel free to drink as much as you want.”  
“Sounds perfect.” Sofia let herself fall backwards and closed her eyes when her back hit the soft carpet. It was an imitation of ice bear fur and felt good. Fluffy. Comfortably. Like the perfect place to fall asleep.   
“You look like you’re happy with your life and it couldn’t get any better.” Sara said amused, placing herself next to Sofia.   
“I can’t get any better.”  
“Apparently it can always get better.”  
“Better than this? Better than having a great dinner, lying in front of an open fireplace, on a fluffy carpet, a glass of wine and the knowledge there won’t be a call tonight because my beeper is at home, next to my cell phone. For me this sounds pretty perfect. Can’t find anything I could ask for more. I’ve lovely company, the room look like the perfect Christmas place and there’s a present for you in the bag. And if I weren’t that lazy I would get up and get it for you.”  
“There’s no need to rush.”  
“You’ve no idea what I got for you.” Sofia didn’t spend hours for something that wasn’t worth it.   
“I got something better than whatever you’ve got in your bag.”  
“How can you possible know? You don’t know what’s inside.”  
“I know what else I’ve got.”  
“What’s that?” What could possible be better than…Sofia’s thought ended when she felt Sara’s lips on hers. Sara was kissing her! She kissed her, she…oh god. The lips of the brunette were on hers and she…damn it, she had to react! Stop being stuck in your dreams, in savoring the moment, kiss her back, stupid girl!   
Sofia pulled Sara on top of her and kissed her back. Yes, this was better than her present. It was better than anything else. She was kissing Sara. In front of an open fireplace. Could Christmas be any better than this? This time Sofia was sure, it couldn’t get any better. She and Sara were kissing, everything was perfect. A perfect Christmas.


End file.
